


First Tattoo?

by irish_gold



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Tattoo, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 16:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irish_gold/pseuds/irish_gold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NARRY!! Uhm can it be when Niall finally gives into the pressure to get a tattoo and harry insists on being there with him. Niall later on says it hurts and harry is there to comfort him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Tattoo?

**Author's Note:**

> i think this was the second prompt i ever filled, i hope its not that bad. enjoy xx.

.:*:.

“So you all have tattoos except for… Niall, right?” The interviewer asked, all of them nodded their heads.

“So, why is that?” The interviewer asked Niall. Her eyes were directed to Niall but her whole body was towards Harry’s.

“Uh… Well… I honestly don’t know.” He said honestly seeming as he found no answer for the question.

The interviewer nodded her head and smiled, she went back to asking the other lads questions, completely ignoring the blonde lad.

_

_

_

After the interview the boys were ushered into a van and were quickly driven to a new location.

Niall sat quietly pressed next to Harry who had his arms around Niall.

“Why so quiet Nialler?” Harry said bringing Niall out of his thoughts.

“Huh? Oh! Um… I’m just thinking!” Niall said looking out of the window.

“About what?” 

“Nothing…”

“Obviously you are thinking about something!” Harry said watching as the small Irish blonde bit his lip. Harry felt the urge to kiss the boy then and there.

“Should I…. No… Yes…” Niall mumbled oblivious to the fact that Harry had just said something to him.

“Niall!” Harry said once again bringing Niall out of his thoughts.

“What?!” Niall finally yelled causing all of the lads in the car to look at him.

His face turned bright red and everyone burst out laughing at the lad.

Niall looked away and closed his eyes hoping the curly haired lad would stop bothering him.

_

_

_

“Niall we’re going out, wanna come?” Louis asked from downstairs. Niall bit his lip.

“Where are you guys going?” He asked, Louis sighed.

“Have we not just been telling you were we are going for the past ten minutes?” Louis asked sarcastically.

“Oi! Sorry I wasn’t paying attention!” Niall said Louis smiled.

How could they ever stay mad at the little cute blonde!?

“S’alright Nialler! We are going to the Tattoo Parlor! Harry’s getting another tattoo!” Louis said, Niall nodded his head but didn’t bother getting up.

“So you coming?”

“Nope, I’m just gonna get some sleep.” Niall said, the boys all waved goodbye and closed the door as they left.

_

_

_

**@NiallOfficial _you should totally get a tattoo!_**

**@NiallOfficial _C’mon Niall you’re the only one without a tat!_**

**@NiallOfficial _You would totally look hotter with a tattoo! ;)_**

Niall read all his tweets most involving him getting a tattoo.

He sighed and closed his eyes. It wasn’t bothering him, in fact he honestly didn’t care about getting a tattoo or not but whats so great about it?

His phone beeped and he opened his eyes to see a tweet of Liam’s showing harry’s new tattoo.

Niall looked at the comments. 

**_@NiallOfficial Harry got another tattoo! Now its your turn!_ **

Niall locked his phone and tried getting some sleep.

_

_

_

He walked through the dark cold night and he felt Harry pull him closer.

They both opened the door to the tattoo parlor.

He was instantly greeted with a wave of heat.

“Niall! Oi! I haven’t seen you in so long, mate!” The tattoo Artist said and shook hands with Niall.

“Yeah its been sometime.” Niall said he looked around the parlor and saw the millions of possible tattoos.

“So what do I owe this lovely visit?”

“Well I think… I want a tattoo.”

“Sure! Which one?”

“Surprise me.”

Harry smiled and gave Niall one last kiss before he sat on the chair.

He smiled and almost laughed at how nervous Niall looked.

_

_

_

Niall quietly shut the front door, Harry already in front of him.

“Ok we’re home now! Let me see!” harry said and pressed his hand to Niall’s back.

Niall winced and closed his eyes. “Please d-do’t touch me there.” Niall quickly said.

Harry’s eyes widened and he pulled away his hand.

“W-What happened?” Niall sighed and took of his shirt.

Harry’s breathing quickened and his heart raced, Niall turned around so Harry could see the white piece of bandage that covered a part of his pale back.

“Now can i see it?” Harry put his hand on Niall’s back his hand sending shivers up Niall’s skin.

Harry slowly removed the bandage and his eyes widened.

“That’s beautiful Niall.” Harry traced the tattoo with his fingers.

He left goosebumps on Niall’s skin. Niall winced again finding it hard to enjoy Harry’s hands on him when his skin felt irritated.

“It hurts!” Niall said causing Harry to freeze on the spot.

Niall felt hot breath on his back and he was quickly enveloped by the awkward taller boy.

“I can make it feel better.” harry murmured into Niall’s skin and kissed his back.

Harry pulled Niall onto the sofa and gently messaged the other lads back.

Finally Niall spoke up. “Thanks Haz.”

“Next time we’ll both get tattos together, right?” The Cheshire lad asked.

Niall managed to nod and sighed.

_

_

_

Niall snuggled deeper into Harry and wrapped his arms around the boys waist.

Harry wrapped his arms around Niall and rubbed his sore spot.

“Do you feel better?” 

“yeah.”

_


End file.
